dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 211
Episode 211 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *TJ points the camera at the monitor. *A discussion about history's evil Pauls (Pol Pot Pauly Shore, The Apostle Paul), Scotts (16 serial killers), Thomas' (Tommy Sotomayor) and Bens (Uncle Ben, Benghazi). Videos Played #Cunt Who Said Dark Vader Start of the show The show begins with some announcements. The peasants explain that they have no power to change the ios youtube app, and it's inability to stream the DP gospel. They discuss the posibility of a Colombus hangout. The last announcement was the return of the post show. The Troll or Not a Troll segment was about some chick who mixed Star Wars and Star Trek. Everyone (except for Paul) decided that she was a Troll. Their reason was that she intentionally offended everyone. She said that Star Trek was boring and that she got into Star Wars through the prequels. She also called Darth Vader Dark Vader. The boring News segment: Glenn Beck wanted to stop Trump. His ideal candidates were Ted Cruz as president, and Marco Rubio as VP. Glenn Beck (like some invalid) decided that framing a monitor, and filming the monitor, was ideal visual representation. TJ tried to replicate this stroke of genius, the result was inconclusive. The next video was to boring to describe. Ben Carson talked about freedom of religion. It was the "gay mariage goes against religious freedom" talkingpoint, boring. Chris Christie came out in support for Donald Trump, he looked distressed. Middle of the show The "News" continiue with Ben Stein's drivel about Donald Trump. What dou you expect from someone who is most famous for saying "Bueller". Bill Clinton answers a question about Benghazi, his voice sounds like "it has been turned inside out". Some annoying-ass reporter lady ran a story about moving to Canada if Trump wins. The Peasants became bored, and instead discussed McDonald's milkshakes and other milkshakes. During CNN's Super Tuesdays coverage the DP-crew demonstrated that if they can attack Shillary Clinton, then they will. Mike Huckabee said that veterans are under-valued. Rick Perry used inappropriate hand quotation marks, it doesn't seem like he knows what the fuck is going on. Some Iranian Douche visited the censored Vatican, the news-story forced in Leonardo DiCaprio. The Egyptian government mistaked a 50 year old for a 16 months old child. He was sentenced to life in prison. The Crazy People Segement began with the looniest of all: Feminists. Feminists who perform Feminist Slam Poetry to be precise. The Asian feminist complained about a lack of diversity in Harry Potter. However she didn't realize that she pereptuated a feminist stereo-type. gTime Johnny once again demonstrated why we love him. End of the Show A libertarian douche argued against raising the minimum wage, but not before he explained his stance on gay marriage, trans rights and the eternal question of the chicken and the egg. Kinky Joe made a video against the electoral college system. Quotes "Kentucky Fried Fetus, dude: it's around the back of every Planned Parenthood." -TJ "All I can do when I'm sittin' there supposed to be receiving the word of the Lord is think about dicks goin' into other men's butt." -Paul on his experiences at church "Was Dumbledore supposed to be like, "Harry, you have to seek the philosopher's stone. Also, I'm gay."- Paul, in response to a whiny feminist talking about how the books don't say Dumbledore is gay "This literally offends every sensibility I have as a human being"- Paul during troll or not a troll "Use the bible, Jefferson."- Scotty in the style of Yoda "People like to feel like their opinion matters."- Ben Trivia Ben Cackle Count: Ben laughed in his signature way 16 times during the show In this episode Paul reveals that his hometown once made the front page of the New York Times because the largest meth lab in the country's history was busted in it. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego